The field of the disclosure relates generally to network communication and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in secure network communication.
In at least some known secure network communication systems, processor-to-wire latency and processor performance are adversely affected due to an approach of applying security labels within application software. For example, a memory separation policy for a multiple independent levels of security (MILS) real-time operating system (RTOS) may be based on highly robust and trusted memory separation techniques. As such, a multilevel secure (MLS) network stack may be required to enforce the security separation based on the memory space at the host interface and a MLS label at the wire interface.
However, network stacks are relatively large and costly to modify, test, and evaluate for correctness and do not support multiple separate interfaces. Additional network stack protocols are ever-evolving, but achieving protocol adaptability in a manner that affects the security certification for separation may introduce significant testing and/or certification costs. Therefore, an MLS stack may not represent a viable approach for a system required to accommodate the latest network stack protocols as well as provide highly robust security.